


Artificial Gravel

by baizangzhu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Found Family, Muteness, Permanent Injury, descriptions of panic attacks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizangzhu/pseuds/baizangzhu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Artificial Gravel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457559) by [thenafics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics). 



蝙蝠镖从布鲁斯手中脱手飞出的那一刻，杰森的整个计划全盘土崩瓦解。他做好了躲开一两个的打算，但他的行动完全受蝙蝠镖瞄准的地方而定，四肢他可以闪避，身体的话则挨得住那一下。可眼前这一枚直奔他的脖子而来。千钧一发之际，杰森除了侧头，让刀口刺穿他的喉咙前部外，别无他法，如若不然，被深深割开的就会是左右两旁的静脉和动脉。他准备开的那一枪打偏了地方，炸弹爆炸，一切全都乱了套。

倒塌的建筑险些将他埋在里面。他脖子上埋着蝙蝠镖，车上的自动驾驶带着他匆忙赶往几个街区外的莱斯利的免费诊所。他先是撕掉脸上残存的多米诺面具，一只手捂着脖子，一只手敲响诊所的后门。莱斯利总是不满意人们直接去办公室找她，而不是像正常患者一样在前台等候。现在，莱斯利·汤普金斯医生背光站在门口，不论怎么看都是个像样的哥谭人，和善可亲，睡眠不足。杰森扬了扬嘴角，他想对医生打招呼，却发不出声音。

“天呐，杰森，你这是出了什么事？”她牵过他的手，领到她办公室的检查桌那。她的手指轻轻围着蝙蝠镖打转，而他感觉被好似撕裂成两半一般。要不是它的尖端堵塞了他的大半气管，叫他呼吸困难，他可能早就开始大口吸气。莱斯利的表情变得很冷硬。

“你需要镇静剂么？止痛药？”莱斯利公事公办的询问。不论出什么大事，她的头脑都很冷静。杰森差点想开口，或者摇摇头，但最终，他觉得还是拿手比划个‘不’更妥当。

莱斯利小心翼翼地剪开衬衫领子，在切入的地方探查。

“我要把这个取出来。它不在以后，我应该能缝合一下伤口。不过你的声带有很大可能会受到永久损伤。看样子刀口把它完全切开了。如果你愿意接受几次手术的话，我可以做点修复。你意向如何？”杰森分不清莱斯利生硬的语气是因为她并不想搭救一个他这样的人，鉴于他脖子上嵌着这么个这玩意儿，还是因为见到由她主持尸检分析的那个男孩居然长大成人了，她在压下心中的震惊。杰森又一次比了个不。她戴上手套，拿过缝合器具。

“好吧，”她说，“数到三，我就把它取出来。请保持不动。一。”还没等数到二，她就顺势把蝙蝠镖拔了出来，开始擦拭伤口。

只有头两针他还有感觉，剩下的操作他已经恍惚了。疼痛、疲惫和失血搞得他脑袋晕乎乎。他只能隐约听见莱斯利的说话声。这场单方面交谈的零星词句时不时被他们的神志捕捉到。

“上帝啊，孩子……没想到……怎么……死掉……布鲁斯做的？……蠢材……应该……你为什么不……完成了。”

昏沉的感觉消退，杰森看见莱斯利在洗手台前，洗去双手上的血污。他第一次深吸口气，刚才漫长的像是个熬了好几个小时。尽管每一口呼吸都带着股血腥味，凉爽的空气依然抚慰了脖子上激痛的创口。眼下他呼吸正常，情况良好，杰森决定碰碰运气，开口说话。

“谢谢，”他设法从嗓子眼里挤出来，听上去发出了空气的声音，而不是声带的震动。莱斯利严厉的看了他一眼，制止他进一步的尝试。

“杰森，”她忧心忡忡，“我得知道，这是布鲁斯干的么？”杰森又要开口回答，然而莱斯利再次狠狠瞪着他，他转而轻轻点头，小心自己脖子前的缝合线。她把脸埋进手心里，杰森觉得此时正是离开的好时机。他走时在门旁的柜台上放了一沓现金，莱斯利从后面叫住了他。

“大约一周后拆线。在那以前只许吃流食。”言辞中有她不言自明的恳求，希望他能回她这来，而不是自己动手。他颔首道谢，身影融入夜色中。

 

一周后，他站在卫生间肮脏的镜子前，用一把格斗刀弧形的刀尖挑出黑色的缝线。还在发言的伤口肿得很高，没法用高领衬衫和圆领衣服来遮挡。最后的针脚被挑了出来，他对待缝线并不细心温柔，撕开的皮肤流下了一滴血。计划总是无法称心如意。


	2. Chapter 2

大约有两个星期红头罩都踪影全无，而杰森在这段时间里休养生息，复习手语。他试了三天靠自己说话，最后只获得了一种低沉、微弱又刺耳的声音，杰森决定去拜访语言康复专家。他预约了杰·彼得斯大夫，并在电邮中讲述了他如何在小丑的袭击中受伤后，并接受了一位急诊室医生对他脖子的缝合手术，自那以后，他就不能说话了。这顿说辞半真不假。那位大夫在一系列检查和扫描后，不得不通知他，他很可能再也无法发出比耳语更大的声音了。他在诊室里试用了音频放大器，还有电子喉。杰森总是把电子喉的机械音同广告里满脸皱纹的老人联系到一块，他们都是老烟枪，长年累月吸入了太多死亡，喉咙里像漏了一个洞。他把两个机械都带回家，从此彻底戒了烟。杰森发现，既然他的哭泣无声无息，那么假装自己并没哭着入睡变得简单了不少。

他又花了几天，把电子喉配件置入头盔里颌底下的位置，并重新设计了头盔里原有的麦克风和变音器，为了让他的声音能更易被人听懂。他把电源遥控器在腰带左边，然后在一天中大半时间里忘了它的存在。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

重出江湖的红头罩显而易见安静了许多。大片的沉默取代了以往的奚落和威胁，简短的应答夹杂在其间。杰森发现忘记打开语音模拟器的次数太多了，最后他索性不怎么说话。现在如无必要，他金口难开。因为前段时间的销声匿迹，加上这个寡言的新癖好，有些地下犯罪分子据此推断，红头罩早就换人了。杰森知道后，开始努力变得话多起来，但在为期一个星期的呆板调侃和歹徒们的怪异神色后，他放弃了。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

杰森在大多数场合都用写字和手语交流。机械说话声经常让他成为人们目光的焦点，每当他询问店员面包在哪，总有许多好奇的顾客盯着他瞧，他感到怒火中烧，心里五味陈杂。除了有一次，有个儿童询问他是不是机械战警，这是他记忆中唯一的亮色。他微笑着用他最有机械感的声音，告诉那孩子“我当然是，”之后他妈妈就赶过来，慌张张的把人带走，同时为他孩子的鲁莽赔礼道歉，杰森只能黯然目送他们离去。那仅有的一天根本不足以平息机器电子音给他带来的难堪，因此除非没有纸笔无法书写，且没人能看懂手语，他轻易不用那玩意。

他现在只穿高领衬衫，像那样的一道伤痕招致了太多的关注。唯一真正困扰他的伤疤，想隐藏起来反而难度最大，杰森觉得有些好笑，但更多的是恼火。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

又是几个月过去，他一只蝙蝠也没看到，杰森恢复了他往常的营生。他尽可能在蝙蝠侠的雷达上保持低调，包括减少杀人次数，只对最卑劣的人渣开枪，仔细审慎地安排巡逻范围，与新近独立的红罗宾的领地互不相犯。杰森颇有把握他能岔开蝙蝠侠或夜翼的注意力，然而说到提姆，那个被他往死里打过一顿，好几次差点送命的小孩，似乎能直直切入他心中不安全感的核心。杰森担心像他这样的人，能看穿变声器的层层伪装，让整件事情真相大白。连这最后一丝秘密都守不住的可能性让杰森大为光火，就算两只蝙蝠中的某一只他勉强能够接受，他也对他们彻底回避。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

黑面具想跟他玩手段。他察觉到红头罩一定——在某一个时期——曾是蝙蝠侠团体的一份子，他可以擒住他，劝说他别对蝙蝠侠的真实身份藏私。杰森一个字都没说（就算想说也有心无力），毕竟他的头盔被击落在地了，而黑面具认为他是出于顾全大局的考虑，或是对蝙蝠忠心耿耿（这是部分原因，但不是唯一原因）。黑面具嘲笑了他的沉默，尖刻的冷嘲热讽，暗示他没了头盔后，吓得都不敢吱声，杰森事后一把火烧了他最昂贵的房产以替自己雪耻。他要是再多说一句‘是不是猫叼走了你的舌头？’之类的话，杰森怕是要把黑面具的舌头盛在天鹅绒盒子里打包送给猫女，纯粹为了自己图个开心。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

当阿卡姆有次出现暴动越狱时，莫名其妙的，红头罩被拉进了紧急支援小队，完事后他得汇报结果，而芭芭拉绝不会允许还戴着头罩的他进入钟楼一步。他暗骂一句，心里全无半分期待。除非芭芭拉出人意料地是个手语通，否则这次会面将无可避免地变成一个人的自说自话。大门要求他语音识别，杰森怒不可遏，气到眼前发白。逻辑上来讲，他不告诉她的话，她是没办法确认的，然而他早就知道，神谕数月前就入侵了他的头盔和电脑。那次意外是一年前的事，他的变音器也很给面子，但他有自知之明，不认为光凭这些就能蒙蔽住她。  
他木然地站在门前，心头愤怒又恐惧，感觉过去了好几个小时。接着他听到气动门的嘶嘶声，芭芭拉出现在门后——他回哥谭后两人还从未曾见面——脸上带着懊悔，轻声表达歉意。她理解失去是一种什么滋味，她说。她很遗憾。这话要是从布鲁斯或迪克嘴里出来，他绝对会打爆他们的头，但是不知何故，她的话却让他如饮甘霖。她的语气并不像她在可怜他。杰森低头扑进她的怀里，头盔在地板上叮叮当当的响，而她张开手臂，拥住他的肩膀。他向上望着她的脸，初见时的场景历历在目，她告诫当时十五岁的他，他永远不可能成为迪克格雷森。此时，望着她眼中的神色，他认为那甚至可以说是某种好意。也许她真的是想告诉他，不要再试图成为别人。

他俩进到屋内，芭芭拉以神谕身份忙活了一段时间，杰森拿着一杯茶，占据了备用的办公椅，无数的纷乱思绪在脑中盘旋，都是些他并不打算说出口的话。她在忙完那边后推着轮椅过来，递给他一叠纸和一支笔，他默默接过，无声地道谢。

“真是，”她说，“好久不见。”杰森露出苦笑。两人心照不宣，上次见到对方时，杰森还未被埋进泥土之下，而芭芭拉坐轮椅的次数加起来总共不超过一个星期。

想你——杰森在纸上凌乱地写下，笑容歪歪扭扭。她发出带着情绪的笑声。

“在整件布鲁斯的灾难前，你总能过来见我一面。”杰森的笑容垮了，他垂眼盯着自己膝盖，心中愤慨又惭愧。芭芭拉继续。“如果说有谁能理解你的话，那一定是我。”

是的——他开始写——但我被愤怒冲昏了头。对所有曾作为士兵为他效力过的人。已经不知道多少次了，杰森怀念过去阐述自己激烈的想法时伴随着的怒吼声。当你无法呐喊出心中的挫败沮丧时，想要对这个世界发泄怒气变得由其艰难。如今他不得不写下所思所想，并像全世界最烂的闪存卡一样展示给别人看。

“现在呢？”

大多数生气时候，只有他。

“我也是。”她顿了一下，“不过我也在生你的气。你做的那些事……我还心存着芥蒂，但我想我能理解你。”

杰森歪了下头，仿佛在说‘您说的都对，’他的动作惹得芭芭拉轻笑着摇摇头。

那晚的剩余时间都在无可言说舒适与宽慰中度过，他用神谕的电脑输入他的报告，她则给他诸多仇家和盟友的现状做了些小小的补充。在杰森看来，这是他们除了任务以外，相处过的最长的时间了。芭芭拉邀请他改日可以来见一见黑蝙蝠和新任的蝙蝠女。作为两人分别的一部分，她向他许诺重温手语的课程，这样他下次拜访时，就不需要再用去这么多纸张。杀人的行为被她隐而不提，他感到夜色中飘荡着希望的气息。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

当天夜里，小丑和蝙蝠侠依旧出现在他的梦中。撬棍抽打在背上的触感同样清晰，而棺材内部燃起的火焰炙烤他的眼底。梦里的锋刃能刺穿他的喉管，想象中的利刃铺天盖地向他蜂拥飞来，把他像收集的蝴蝶标本一样钉在地上。但在今晚，在他所有的挣扎辗转行将结束时，一双温暖的手臂，携带着茶叶的清香和电气的火花，抱住了他。一个声音，不掺杂任何怜悯的声音，对他耳语。在那里，不存在道歉、说教亦或原谅。只有无尽的理解与安宁。


	3. Chapter 3

杰森养成了每周拜访芭芭拉并交换情报的习惯。第三次后，芭芭拉将钟楼的通行密码给他了。

“我真的不知道该如何阻止我的大门从没有覆写代码*的人那要求语音识别，”她边说边递给他一页上有数字代码的纸。杰森知道，都是借口。芭芭拉就算在最差的水平下也能几秒内轻松智取谜语人。他微微一笑，接过纸张。这是对他信任的表示。

有一次他在外面巡逻，结果看到了蝙蝠侠。杰森纵身越过哥谭好几个屋顶，不顾一切地逃出蝙蝠侠的视线范围。他的视野周围发暗，胸口闷得难受。而脖子那里阵阵悸痛，疤痕组织像钢铁的绑带箍住了他的喉管。等到他在一处旧配电箱后找好藏身之处，肺里感到如同有无线电静电在沙沙作响，心脏则跟钻头一样拼命鼓动，发出一下一下的咚咚声。他感到头盔四壁让他觉得憋闷，杰森二话不说把它从头上扯了下来，大口呼吸着夜里清爽的空气。眼周的多米诺面具也带来了压迫的感受，但他克制自己，把它留在原位，这样他的身份才勉强保有某种程度的隐秘性。

杰森坐在那喘了一会儿，直到一时的恐慌化为勃然的怒火。他静静等待，等待自己平静下来，他想象那股涤荡过他血液的绿色浪头汹涌而来时，他已经在想象中把它从喉咙里吐了出去。池水一直在他脑袋里窃窃耳语，不管多么微小的真相，它都将其扭曲成杀伤他的毒药。起初，这只是对事实稍作改变，布鲁斯不爱他，这个失败的有过失的知更鸟，随之开始质疑他到底有何可取之处，毕竟布鲁斯手下能人众多。蝙蝠已经有迪克格雷森这只尽善尽美的宠物鸟了，要一只街头老鼠来干什么呢？还有聪明且头脑灵活的提姆，他要一个莽夫来凑什么热闹？他亲生的子嗣与他同在一侧，杰森烙印鲜明的狂暴情绪除了碍手碍脚，还能派上什么用场？低语声嘶吼尖叫起来——他做出了选择。他选择小丑。它现在变成了运动场上的嘲讽一样的东西，开始跟着撬棍卖力击打的节奏打着拍子。

花了足有半个小时，杰森的心跳速度才逐渐降下来，这时候他听到芭芭拉略有慌张的呼唤声，从被丢在一边的头盔的扬声器里传出。他用力深呼吸，才把头盔重新戴回头上。

“Hood，听见我声音了么？你的脉搏跳动非常剧烈。请答复。杰，给点反应。”巴布斯显然一直在尝试唤回他的注意。听见她这种急需他回应的迫切语气，杰森可不该这么高兴才对。

“好着呢，O，”他用头盔里的合成电子音传话过去。头一次他想谢谢电子喉那不自然的呆板语调。帮他说话的这个机器，对于他本人声音中的崩溃迹象，可完全模仿不出来。

线路陷入片刻沉默，两人都在寻思下一句该如何应答。

“来钟楼过夜吧。”芭芭拉的建议恰和杰森不谋而合，他此时并不想独自一人。

“好”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

杰森几乎记不得这一路上是怎么过来的，等到了钟楼，他发现巴布斯早就打让大门敞开恭候他的光临。他闷头走进去，到厨房那把头盔搁在台子上，终于支撑不住。芭芭拉温柔地领他去沙发处躺下。她帮他脱掉靴子、面具和夹克等一系列装备，在这期间他默默地颤个不停。他用手语说着谢谢，一遍又一遍，巴布斯把一张毯子盖在他身上后，稳稳的握住他的手，制止他的动作。  
“凡事都等到早上再说。先睡觉。”他躺下，伴着他轻声的哼唱安眠，歌声柔和又哀伤，而他战栗的呼吸渐渐归于平缓。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

第二天一大早，杰森就醒了，他感到周身疲惫，准备先起来泡茶。一旦有茶在手，他开始向客厅张望，一个有着黑短发的女孩好奇地回望过来。两人目光对峙片刻，杰森对来人心怀戒备，但人既然是芭芭拉放进来的，那说明她不大可能是罪犯。再一想，杰森也是芭芭拉放进来的，好吧，那姑娘被他从不是犯罪分子降格为八成不吃人。她歪过头，看起来做出了某种决定。只是杰森眨眼的功夫，这丫头就突然出现在厨房，紧紧搂住他的腰，朝上抬起的眼眸中表示一切尽在不言中。他感到心里的坚冰被她的眼神融出了一丝裂缝。

她松手放开他，脸上带笑。杰森比她足足高出一个头，不过明摆着，娇小的身躯中蕴藏着绝对的实力。她指指自己，带点费力的说，“卡西。”

杰森刚想礼尚往来，猛地记起来，立马又闭紧了嘴。卡西拿过他手中的马克杯搁上台子，先是期待地看了他一会儿，无奈他反射弧是真的长，她只好抓过他的双手，除了两根手指伸在外面，剩下指头全部合拢成拳，她轻敲几下并拢的手指，传达出的信息叫杰森的大脑恍然了一秒，‘名字’。他抽回手，拼出JASON。卡西稍加思索，开始回话。她打出J的手势，接着抬手到脸的高度，张开手，在嘴边阖上自己的中指和拇指。小鸟。杰鸟。她又比划一遍。J-Bird，显然卡西认为，比起正式的称谓，可笑的昵称与他更搭。他叹口气，试探地回复，希望眼前之人对手语的了解不仅仅只有基本对话。

你的。夜里。身份。？。

她欢快地告诉他。

黑。蝙蝠。卡西动作一滞。你是。红。头罩。

杰森笑了。卡西对手语的掌握程度大大出乎他的预料。两人都有一箩筐的疑问，你来我往的速度不自觉地越来越快。她的理解力臻于完美，特别是杰森除了连比带划，连面部表情和肢体语言都用上了。她回答的词汇量有些局限，但其他蝙蝠在她手底下成了能让他捧腹大笑的乐子。迪克，她打出，大。鸟。罗宾是，蝙蝠。宝宝。杰森最欣赏的是蝙蝠侠的手势，不光需要蝙蝠这个手势，还得加上皱眉的恶狠狠表情。他纠正了红罗宾的拼法，R.2*。女孩的眼睛一下亮晶晶的闪光，估计被提姆安利她看过星球大战电影。

芭芭拉推着轮椅进来，看到正聊的热火朝天的他俩。她微笑着取过杰森为她多泡的那杯茶。在他做煎饼的时候，芭芭拉品着茶，看卡西仔细地把报纸上的头条用手语复述。巴布斯纠正了她几处错误，把那些她理解上有困难的词语解释给她听。昨夜的苦痛几乎已被人遗忘。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

杰森的每周例行拜访变成了与芭芭拉、凯西她们在周日共进早餐。等到杰森再一次看到蝙蝠侠滑过屋宇，他平息下心里的恐慌，前往钟楼的方向。这回，在那里等他的人又多了卡西。

*override code 查了下，但对这个东西还是半懂不懂，电脑太差。  
*R2-D2 星球大战里的圆脑袋机器人。


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂芬妮·布朗在一个周日上午不请自来，她一只胳膊底下夹着一个斑驳的华夫饼饼铛，叽叽喳喳个没完。杰森怔愣着站在原地，看她飞扑过去给了芭芭拉一个大大的拥抱，感情深得能把骨头挤断。卡西站在炉子旁望着他。那种眼睛睁得大大的，充满了恳求的眼神，杰森完全对她没辙。他身体渐渐放松，而卡西微笑的仿佛他刚刚上天摘了个星星下来。她拉过杰森转了个圈，史蒂芬妮和芭芭拉早就注意到了这边。

“本人史蒂芬，”她自我介绍。其实他早有耳闻，但为了迎合当下的情况，还是在拼出JASON后指指自己。卡西把他的手推开，摇头比划。杰鸟。杰森对此连声叹气，由着她去了。

“那么，杰伊，”史蒂芬妮再起话头，她晃动华夫饼饼铛“吃华夫饼么？”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

周日早上变成了四人聚会，他们是这么安排的，杰森负责烙薄饼，史蒂芬妮边跟他唠嗑边烤华夫。巴布斯、卡西负责在餐厅餐桌处坐好，远离四溅挥洒的面粉（史蒂芬妮作为一个厨子非常奔放）。史蒂芬说了几个格外精彩的笑话，内容和死掉的小鸟们有关，他们组成了已故罗宾社群的第一个分会。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

杰森现在和神谕的工作网络彻底密不可分了。芭芭拉好几次派他去支援她的鸟禽们。他和其中大多数人都处的还不错，和猫女关系可以，而他和女猎手的关系相当可以。黑金丝雀似乎并不避讳对他的反而，但他二人在行动上配合无间，因此每当缺人手时，芭芭拉还是照旧会把他俩凑作一堆。说不好她就是爱远程观摩他俩战斗的英姿什么的。他基本没什么机会跟更年轻的成员组队。杰森知道原因，毕竟红头罩可不是什么儿童友好型人物，而且他的光辉事迹包括把两只鸟宝宝打个半残，不过这不代表他心里就好受。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——   
黑蝙蝠一星期至少一次加入他的巡逻。他们在屋顶上互相追逐，没人需要费心思克制自己足以致命的身手。这些夜晚总是以一杯深夜快餐店的奶昔来收尾，之后两人互相道别，各自离去。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

一天晚上，蝙蝠女和巡逻中的杰森打了个照面。

“哟，大红，”史蒂芬妮在高高的房顶上招呼他。他扭过头，等着她小跑的赶上来。杰森双击中指上的按钮，芭芭拉为了电子喉能更便于使用和打开，把开关重新设置在了他的手套上。

“最近怎么样？金发妞。”他用他那低哑沉重的假音问。史蒂芬妮生生停下了脚步。

“你能说话？”她震惊极了，感到被戏弄了。他就知道，芭芭拉可不会替他向别人解释。

“不能。”杰森继续向前走，她急忙跟上来。他们大约走出去一条街，他才再次刹住脚。

“头盔替我发声。声带损坏。这声音不是我本人。”他尽量简短，免得合成语音造成理解上的困难。杰森突然被人抱住，他不由得向后趔趄，仿佛有人想用全身力气把他铲倒。新任蝙蝠女的脸紧紧埋进他的颈窝，正好处在头盔之下。而且似乎他要是不做点表示，她非得这么搂到地老天荒不可。犹犹豫豫的，他抬起胳膊环住对方肩膀。

“我真的很遗憾，杰，”她埋着头小小声说。他稍稍用力了点，接着两人分开。

“谁干的？”她情绪很不好，比他想象中的任何人都要难过。他做了几次深呼吸，每当回想起来，惊慌就会油然而生，这是他避免反应的应对方式。

“B。”

“那个混蛋，”她啐出来。史蒂芬妮抓过他的手，语气没那么冲了“咱们去钟楼吧，看点脑残电影，再腻歪一次。这次拥抱不许有防弹衣。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

杰森穿着汗衫和运动裤，在钟楼沙发上睁开眼，史蒂芬妮成一个大字，在他的胸口摊平。卡西从一边的单人沙发那贴过来。杰森叹了几声，轻轻敲打身体和沙发背面还未被史蒂芬妮占领的狭小空隙。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

待到早上，芭芭拉进了客厅，她看到的已经是杰森被史蒂芬和卡西在沙发上活活就地掩埋了的景象了，没法说话的杰森拼命用眼神朝她求助。芭芭拉二话不说就拿出手机拍照，并火速设为屏保，而他只能在一堆胳膊腿的禁锢中气的干瞪眼。


	5. Chapter 5

杰森渐渐熟悉了卡西的突袭式拥抱和史蒂芬妮不经心的好意。通常周六晚上把夜巡情况报告后，所有人全都挤在芭芭拉卧房里夜不归宿，接着自然而然地，周日在钟楼附近给芭芭拉帮把手，用他和芭芭拉能回想起来的学校里与布鲁斯训练的内容指导史蒂芬或卡西，成了他消磨时间的方式。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

这天周二一早刚五点左右，一通惊惶的电话从史蒂芬那打了过来。他接起来，叩了叩听筒，示意有在听。

“我的天。杰森。谢天谢地打通了。”史蒂芬妮话如雪崩，喷涌而出，杰森不得不集中点注意力，否则叽哩嘟噜一大串他还真抓不住哪里是重点。

“我去了提姆的公寓，他睡在沙发上，我本来想叫醒他，让他换个地方睡，但他就是不肯醒。”杰森又叩了下手机，试图让对方说慢点，但她仍在扯些有的没的。

“卡西在香港，巴布斯过来得花很长时间。布鲁斯很生气我对他大喊大叫，所以我不能找他。而且我没有迪克的号码。我没他电话。我打不了。”杰森一边听着，一边在床头摸索电子喉。

“史蒂芬，别急，”他用那机器对着话筒讲。杰森听见史蒂芬妮先深深地喘了一口气，才继续，这次慢多了。

“我知道你和提姆有一些过节，但我实在不知道还能打给谁。”她听起来真是心急如焚，就算杰森起过任何想要回绝的念头（他不会，他欠她一大笔人情债），他现在也开不了这口。

“别担心，金发妹。我十分钟内到。”

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

他太急着出门，忘了穿平常的高领衣服亦或带纽扣的衬衫，只套了件普通衬衫就匆匆出发。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

没等杰森敲门，大门被人从里面一下拉开，史蒂芬妮把他迎进提姆的公寓。她拽着他去往这个脏乱差的公寓的中心地带，沙发摆在那里。他一下就明白为什么给人换地方睡觉必须要在对方清醒的前提下。史蒂芬比提姆稍矮，要想扛着他穿过混乱的雷区，非得对方积极配合不可。不过杰森没有这样的顾虑，因此他抬手问了下卧室在哪后，把提姆从沙发上捞了起来。

两人把提姆在床上安顿好。杰森检查了他的脉搏与体温，心率正常无碍，但体温稍稍烫手。

发烧。而已。他向史蒂芬比划。我。待在这。到他。醒来。

“太谢谢了杰森。我给B去了电话，可是……”她说着说着不往下说了，杰森示意她继续。史蒂芬妮回避着目光接触，眼睛只管凝视自己的双手。

“他对我很失望，而我对他气的要死。我吼了他。我知道他期望我能放低姿态最终回去，然而我很坦然，我不后悔。”说着她抬起头，杰森看到她眼睛中的火光气势昂扬，这种动力使她成为少数几个在布鲁斯韦恩反对时还敢跟他唱反调的人。布鲁斯同意也好，不同意也罢，这个姑娘，完全靠自己的本事，塑造了蝙蝠女的形象。

“他凭什么这么对待我们！”她恨恨地说。

我们。它在杰森心头激荡。他破天荒地张开了手臂，将史蒂芬妮搂进怀里。此地显然不是什么交心的绝佳场所，这个卧室实属灾难级别，提姆也人事不知地昏在一旁，但也正是非这儿不可。毋庸置疑地，在杰森的认知里提姆被划进了‘我们’这个范畴，史蒂芬妮话里指的就是这个。被夺走罗宾名号的那些人。被死亡撕碎扯走，或被布鲁斯下令废除。在杰森脑中过去曾是家的那处，被我们这个称呼恰到好处地填补上了空缺。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

提姆终于苏醒了，史蒂芬蜷在床上挨在他身边，杰森在屋里仅有的一把没被脏衣服和废弃电脑零件堆满的椅子上打瞌睡。他先晃悠着脑袋左右转了转，史蒂芬才发现情况。

“提姆！”她小声说，“你可算醒了！感觉怎么样？”

“感觉像我被一辆非常热乎的卡车碾了一样。”提姆虚弱地一笑。“一个小问题。睡在我电脑椅上的那人是杰森么？我知道最近他跟巴布斯走得很近，可他好几次都想置我于死地。”

“是哒。”史蒂芬发出哒的一声。“相当肯定，百分百确定，就是红头罩本人在你的电脑椅上打盹，他做的唯一跟杀戮有关的事就是做了些杀手煎饼。”

“好吧，我对你的判断持保留意见。他在这干什么？”

“我一个小时内要去上课，得有人留在这照顾你。杰森自愿留下。”

提姆叹着气，端详杰森偶尔在睡梦中动弹几下的样子。看着简直滑稽，那么大个块头硬挤在椅子上。提姆已经一年多没见过杰森，很难将此人和印象中的形象联系到一起，一个是戴着红色的头盔、发起火来毫无节制，一个是帮芭芭拉做家事、给几任蝙蝠女煎薄饼，现在在他这呼呼大睡。他想探究的更加透彻，毕竟之前能近距离接触眼前男人的机会，都是在两人打个你死我活的时候。这时史蒂芬的呼唤声把他拽回了现实。

“提姆，你手语怎么样？”

“啊？”他的声音比他料想的要大。

虽然跟耳语没差多少，杰森还是一下被提姆惊醒。他先是狂乱地四处张望，接着长出一口气。在杰森和提姆四目相对后，杰森率先闪躲开眼睛。他能感觉提姆带着评估的凝视，捕捉他外表中所有特异的奇怪之处，每一寸都不放过。黑发中穿插的白色发缕。眼眸中过于浓郁的绿色。提姆的目光从杰森的脸部下移，到了他的喉咙处，一瞬间的领悟在对方眼中亮起。杰森忙不迭地比划双手，希望史蒂芬妮能看见。他说完要去厨房给提姆弄点吃的就慌张地冲了出去。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

鼓捣了半个小时，杰森在提姆厨房里清理干净一块差不多的地方，又找到足够的原材料凑合出了三份烤奶酪三明治。史蒂芬妮蹑手蹑脚溜进厨房，在走之前给了他一个拥抱，并且顺走了一份三明治。当她搂住杰森时，她凑在他耳边说。

“没关系，他知道。”

于是乎史蒂芬妮离开了，公寓里现在就剩他们两人。提姆偎在沙发里，越过沙发被注视他。杰森想不出别的事可做，他把其余两碟烤奶酪三明治带进屋，小心地把一盘搁到提姆腿上后，找了个距离最远的沙发坐了下来。他吃得尽可能慢，眼睛一刻不离开手里的三明治，尽管如此，他还是能觉出提姆的目光落在自己身上，评估，分类，把他整个人从里到外打散到分子级别。

“就是说，”提姆划破了屋内刺骨的寂静。“你真的再也无法说话了。”

直言不讳，一针见血。这不是质疑，这是结论。杰森点头。

“布鲁斯这次真操蛋的搞砸了，不是么？”听见平常得体又一本正经的提姆德雷克，突然用词这么接地气，杰森胸腔激起一声气音，可以看做是他的笑声。有那么一瞬间，仿佛生活一切如常。

抱歉。打伤。你。杰森‘说’。旧事重提，提姆僵住身子，陷入了对往事的回忆。

“我还没有原谅你。”提姆咬着牙。而杰森只听出来了把‘还没有’去掉的可能性。

并未。如此。期待。还是。对不起。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

等到史蒂芬回来，她发现提姆、杰森每人占据了沙发一个角，睡的正香。两人伸展开的脚碰到了一起，她脸上浮起笑容。让杰森打开心防的难度明显降低了。


	6. Chapter 6

事实上提姆和杰森非常合得来。提姆时而长篇大论时而不发一言的性格特点，极大地满足了杰森需要人来填满寂静的需求，显然他自己对此无能为力。而置身哥谭的街巷中，他们会在屋宇上互相揶揄，吐槽对方，每当这时，杰森都感觉普通又平常。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

一次缴获毒品的任务后，提姆在一间废弃公寓的楼顶和杰森碰头，杰森瞟到了几栋楼开外布鲁斯的身影。提姆马上注意到杰森绷着肌肉，紧张感顺着脊梁下滑，他顺着视线方向，锁定蝙蝠侠栖身的露台，人影背对他们，而且距离很远，不可能听见什么动静。提姆将手轻轻搭上杰森不自然僵硬的后背，把人拉到一个电机箱后面，看不到蝙蝠的地方。

“嘿，杰森，要不要跟我一起回我那里去。你可以在沙发上歇一会儿，睡醒之后咱们再汇总情报。听着不坏吧？”提姆避重就轻，如果某个难题他还没有掌握的面面俱到，他就会说一些模棱两可的话。

杰森除了麻木的点头，没有其他回应。他默默跟着提姆，一路上浑浑噩噩地随他回了公寓。杰森过于迷失，因此就算后面有轻盈的脚步声尾随，亦或一道亮蓝色从他眼角滑过，他也全然不知。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

迪克从客厅窗户潜行进来，看见杰森头枕着提姆的膝盖，在沙发上昏睡，一部黑白的音乐片在电视上安静地上演。提姆醒着，一只手在平板上点来点去，一只手顺着杰森的头发慢条斯理地梳过。

“迪克，”提姆音量很轻，“或许你该离开，这样他醒来之后不会看到你。”提姆的语气略有强硬，通常与布鲁斯争论时才出现的语调对着他而来，迪克浑身一个激灵。

迪克穿过房间绕到沙发前，他想和提姆面对面，待一等到和他关系最冷淡的弟弟的身形全貌映入眼中，他的气势委顿下来。杰森的脚在沙发边上耷拉着，沙发根本放不下他宽宽的肩膀。和迪克记忆中那个四肢瘦长却骨架窄小，饥一顿饱一顿的街头孩子形成了鲜明的对比。他蹲下来端详杰森的面庞，拜训练所赐，膝盖触地也没有发出什么声响。

“他变化真大。实话说，我不觉得我见过他不遮住脸的样子，自从……”迪克咽下后面的话。提姆嗯了一声表示赞同。迪克的注意力从杰森身上转向提姆。

“你自己也小心点，好么？”

“迪克，杰森几个月里没杀过一个人。他过去是对我干过一些糟心事。”迪克此时张开嘴想辩驳，可提姆毫不客气地无视了他，他能感觉到杰森身体小幅度的紧绷，纵使他醒了，他也在尽心尽力地装睡。“然而，他赔礼道歉了。他在努力变得更好。”

“他差点杀了你！”

“是，但他争执的对象总是布鲁斯，不是我。杰森现在在帮助我们。你知道他每周日给我和蝙蝠女孩们煎薄饼么？帮芭芭拉解决网路和做家务？他甚至还教卡西如何阅读。杰森一周来两次，检查我有没有悄没声地死了，特别是他还得鬼鬼祟祟的，确保你和布鲁斯过来拿情报的时候不会跟他正好撞上！”除了电影的背景音外，屋里一时间谁都不吭声，幸好有它在。

“好吧。我不会跟布鲁斯说，但阿福想他。老天，我也想他。”说着他抬手轻抚起了杰森的头发。杰森还在坚强的装睡，提姆感到大开眼界，不过估计他也到了极限，再不把迪克赶走，杰森就真要演不下去了。

“你要是告诉布鲁斯，那会对杰森伤害非常大，我不确定巴布斯这辈子还会不会原谅你。”

“就算她原谅了我，我自己也不会。”

夜翼离开了，杰森翻了个身，把头埋进提姆的肚子。而杰森16岁之后的心智现在是否还身在此地，提姆装作自己无从分辨  
。


	7. Chapter 7

杰森和其他被蝙蝠否定的鸟儿们度过了一段平静时光，然而好景不长，有外人坐不住了

7

作为插手干涉的外部因素，达米安韦恩先是把杰森在犯罪巷的一间落魄公寓的窗户撞的粉碎，又几乎迎面吃上一颗杰森从厨房抽屉里抽出的手枪的子弹。杰森堪堪收回了手，但他自己被盖了一头一脸的玻璃碴，现在还得和个疯狗一样穷凶极恶的十二岁小鬼头对峙。他很快意识到身上除了贴身内衣和短裤外，自己连鞋都没来得及穿，没了长裤和高领衣的遮蔽，伤疤肆无忌惮地在皮肤上蔓延纵横。两人站在那，谁都不先开口，最后达米安不屑地打破沉默。

“最近几个月里，你频繁在德雷克住所与钟楼现身的情况严重破坏了情报向蝙蝠洞的传递。在我对你诉诸武力前，乖乖交待你在邪恶的图谋什么！”

杰森失措了一下，接着困惑，待到达米安慷慨陈词完毕，杰森重又回复了慌乱的情绪。既然达米安知道他在这，那么布鲁斯必然也知道，而如果布鲁斯知道他的处所，那就是说他马上要来了。一想到将要发生的事，杰森心脏跳的发狂，他拧身从厨房冲进卧室，套上衣服收拾东西，达米安被晾在了一边，干杵在厨房里。就算听见那孩子“陶德！给我回来”的大喊他也无暇分神。

提姆家和钟楼都去不成了，达米安清楚他是那两个地方的常客（布鲁斯全都知道，池水在他脑子里高声唱着）。卡西待在庄园，不能去找她（他内心疼痛，渴望见阿尔弗雷德一面，但韦恩庄园亦是布鲁斯的家）。只有史蒂芬妮可选，为此他要跨越大半个哥谭城。他单手提起塞满家伙事的行李袋，又把装着私人物品的鼓鼓囊囊的背包搭过肩头。等达米安追到卧室窗边，杰森早已跳出窗户骑着他的摩托一骑绝尘而去了。

十五分钟后（比正常情况下骑车的时间快了一倍），杰森把摩托扔在建筑物的停车场内，挨在他觉得可能是提姆或卡西的摩托车旁。他在夹克衣兜里摸索手机和电子喉，以便呼叫卡西放他进去。结果找遍所有衣兜都没找到那个熟悉的物件，他的动作不那么淡定了。一定是把它落在了床头柜上。达米安发现那东西的想法激起了他的又一阵慌张，他试了好几次才划开手机，哆嗦着从联系人里找到史蒂芬妮的号码。

“嘿！杰鸟，真没想到你能给我打电话，还以为要等到周二。”

杰森抬起一只手放到听筒上，开始敲击莫尔斯码。

需要。帮助。让。我。上楼？

“你现在在停车场？”史蒂芬妮很是担心。

一下代表确认。

“卡西已经下去了。我跟你保持通话，直到她接到你，好嘛？”

杰森又敲了一次，史蒂芬天南地北地瞎唠了五分钟后，卡西出现了。对于杰森，感觉则像时间无穷无尽，只有史蒂芬的声音是唯一让他还能清醒冷静的存在。他明白一旦惊恐感消退，怒火就会卷土重来，到时候并不会让他轻松到哪里去，但此时，他全神贯注于史蒂芬妮的说话声，还有卡珊德拉接近他时无声无息的脚步声。

他回过神来时，已经在楼梯半道中，手机关机，卡西的手被他攥着。紧接着，他到了史蒂芬家门口，听见她在讲电话，担心程度和杰森的恐慌不相上下。

“提姆，给我迪克电话号码，然后赶紧过来。巴布斯来消息通知我说那只小鸟在杰森的公寓，现在我们有状况了。我非得跟迪克好好谈谈不可，叫他把他的罗宾看住了。”她咆哮着发出最后通牒，按着手机屏挂掉电话，然后几步跑到杰森身边，和卡西一人一边抱住他。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

提姆拖了一个小时才到地方，他带着个帆布行李包，脸侧划了道口子。他放下包，回手拍上门，眨眼之间就趴在了地上那堆义警抱抱团的最上面。

“小崽子一路跟到了钟楼，他想搞点名堂。结果迪克来的恰是时候。”提姆把埋进杰森胸口的脑袋抬起来，看向史蒂芬妮。

“巴布斯已经教训了迪克一顿，要是你打算电话过去收拾他的话，估计他没剩什么了。”

史蒂芬笑的很阴森，仿佛她要去抽了他的筋。提姆回以一笑。“真是妙极了。”

卡西扬过空闲的胳膊搂住提姆，整个人往杰森身边靠。杰森喷了喷鼻子，抬起搭在她脑后的那只手，轻拍了拍提姆没受伤的那侧脸颊，成功引起了他的注意。杰森的另一只手牢牢压在史蒂芬身下，并且他身上快要叠罗汉了，根本没办法进行有效的交流。他决定在提姆脸上继续敲莫尔斯码。

达米安。打伤。你了？

杰森写着写着，感到怒火中烧。如果蝙蝠真想伤害杰森，他起码要做到亲自过来，到近前，而不是派缩小版的自己对少数几个杰森确信真的在乎他的人下手。

“划了一道而已。你到提醒我了。”提姆开始在后袋里倒腾，翻了一阵后他抽出来的手中握着杰森的电子喉。

“巴布斯从达米安那给你弄回来的。他以为这是个炸弹。”杰森积蓄中愤怒被这个小意外拦腰截断。史蒂芬吃吃笑了出来，而另一边默默的呼气声是卡西在闷笑，他心怀感激地接过设备。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

他们四个这么睡了过去。杰森平躺在正中间，卡西黏在他右边，正好靠着他的腰，史蒂芬压着他左胳膊，脸挨近他的脖子，提姆趴在最上面，把杰森的胸口当做不错的枕头。杰森清楚今晚他至少得被弄醒一次，史蒂芬的长头发肯定会糊到他脸上去，而等到早上，他的背会感觉如在贝恩手下走了一个来回，但安全感让这些麻烦都不足挂齿。在他半梦半醒间，一道浅蓝倏忽掠过窗边，他把它当做是史蒂芬妮奇怪的挂饰被晚风吹动的影子。


	8. Chapter 8

到了第二天夜里，杰森换去钟楼过夜，史蒂芬坚称这的地板比她公寓的硬地板舒服多了，提姆也安慰他达米安最近不会再蹦出来。他们看起来似乎并不明白，达米安才不是他担心的对象。感谢在刺客联盟度过的岁月，达米安的本事，就算不是十拿九稳，他也是能掌握的八九不离十。他唯一不安的是布鲁斯会被达米安领到他这。杰森没傻到认为布鲁斯被蒙在鼓里，对他还活跃的行为并不知情，不过他已经尽可能的阻止布鲁斯了解更具体的细节。

他们几个在芭芭拉宽敞的房间里安营扎寨了，所有人都往床上挤。床架子在五个身体结实的义警的合力下发出不堪重负的呻吟，因此，客房的床垫被拖过来铺在地板上。芭芭拉仍旧睡在她自己的老床上，不过一只手搭下床沿，明目张胆地注视着其他人混乱的睡姿。杰森被温暖包围，坠入梦乡。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

到了半夜三更的时候，杰森被有人盯着他的感觉惊醒了，他挤在芭芭拉的高床和其他人躺的横七竖八的床垫之间，而一道视线落在他身上。他慢慢挪动身子，小心不吵醒别人，站起身子。此时夜深人静，他轻轻走向厨房，那个从开阔的走廊地带望着他们的黑影尾随着他。他进到厨房后，就倚住桌台不动地方，稳稳地直视着潜藏的夜翼的双眼。杰森真想来一句简介明快的吐槽，这样他就能招呼迪克，告诉对方他的潜行真是漏洞百出。与之相反，笼罩着空气的寂静如有实体般压抑，直到迪克万年不变的本性驱动他开了口。

“杰森。”迪克的声音柔和碎乱。杰森由衷的希望自己能有所表示，而不是只能一声不出，但他还不想现在就把所有的事情都摆在明面上。

迪克走了过来，不再躲在阴影中。和上一次杰森看到他没带面具时比起来，他几乎没怎么变样。宽松的衬衫和牛仔裤，意味有很大可能他并非因蝙蝠侠授意而来。对杰森来说，他看着更像是那个他多年以前曾经心怀希冀的冷淡的兄长。

“小翅膀，真的很对不住。达米安不应当这么干。我本该多留点心。”每说一句话，他都离得更近了一步。杰森慎重地压低脑袋的角度，把裸露在外的肌肤都藏进暗处。不论期许的结果是什么，在游戏中要想笑到最后，首要条件是别过早泄密。杰森微微一耸肩，仿佛在说‘没什么大不了。’

迪克又靠近了几分，试图将他彼时的幼弟看的更清楚一些。随着他距离一步步拉近，杰森越发紧张起来，他背部竭力往厨房台子后面靠。现在，迪克已经站的相当近了，只要他伸手，指尖就能擦过杰森的脸颊。他也真这么干了，他的碰触让杰森石化在原地，逃跑的计划统统飞到天外，似乎他大脑的某些部分还只有十六岁，寻求着认可，大喊大叫着让杰森接受这种情感的外露，向着碰触的方向凑过去。而他剩余的部分则绷紧身子，随时做好了温柔的轻抚会在下一秒带来疼痛的准备。

就在杰森刚要朝迪克手里侧身的瞬间，窗外直升机探照灯的一道亮光霎时照亮了他的脸，把他的一切——脸上散布的伤疤的黯淡痕迹与绕过喉咙的环状隆起的苍白肌肤——全都照得明晃晃的。迪克的呼吸被眼前的景象卡在喉咙口。他必须去了解，必须去查看那场最终对抗的录像。迪克的手轻轻地沿着杰森的脸侧和脖子下移，魅影一般在弹片留下的凹痕和堪堪愈合的碎玻璃刮伤上游移，它最终停在了布鲁斯赠送的分别礼物那。喉咙前端遭到指尖的碰触，杰森发现自己再次动弹不得。他的视野周围如隧道般收窄。

等他反应过来时，已经被迪克格雷森标志性的拥抱裹了个严实，他这辈子（两辈子？）收到同样坚定的温暖怀抱的次数一只手都数的过来。他身子发僵，而且畏缩的这么剧烈，迪克不可能感觉不到。他本以为会等来掩盖在身体亲密接触之下的尖刻言辞，如同他还是罗宾的时候（你不再是罗宾了，他的思绪悄声说，手铐才是你应该期待的东西）。脖颈旁出现的低语则出乎他的意料。

“杰，我真的非常难过。他不该做出这种事，”柔和温暖的气息拂过他的皮肤。杰森一把推开迪克，力气大的迪克踉跄了几步，沉默地掉头逃回卧室去。

迪克只能眼睁睁望着杰森逃离的背影。卡了壳般站在厨房，直到听见轻细的呼吸声。迪克从杰森离开的方向转开脸，卡西伫立在黑暗中。她先是摆出防御的姿态，但看清他并非攻击性的肢体语言后松懈了少许，迪克的姿势传达出混乱与哀伤。她走到他面前停住，双臂交叉。迪克垂下头。

“我知道，我马上走，”他挤出一个惨然的笑，“否则你要放巴布斯来咬我，对吧？”

卡西摇头。

“史蒂芬。”

迪克缩了缩脖子，往出口那走去。离开前，他回头又看了卡西一眼。

“告诉他，我很抱歉，而且阿尔弗雷德很想他。”卡西假装没听出他声音里的不稳。迪克刚转过身，卡西从后面叫住他。

“他和别人告诉我们的不一样。”

这是第一次听见她对他说这么长一句话。这句话在他跃下屋顶回家的途中一直在他心头盘旋。

 

杰森真的曾经是他们说的那种人么？


	9. Chapter 9

迪克整宿没睡，窝在蝙蝠洞观看里一段夜晚的视频文件，时间能追溯到两年前，里面必定有杰森脖子上丑陋伤疤的前因后果。这份文件深埋在其他档案的最下面（红头罩的，不是杰森陶德的。只有布鲁斯不厌其烦地将二者分的清清楚楚。现在这上面标注的是佚名*）。他惊惧地发现布鲁斯就是动手的那个人。就算知道是杰森，布鲁斯照样下得去手。

到早上六点的时候，阿尔弗雷德下到洞里，看到他满脸憔悴，双眼通红。老人家端着一个茶盘，迪克此时混乱的状态将他反衬得更加沉静如水。他把托盘放上电脑桌，转过一把旋转椅，让自己坐下。

“理查德少爷，您身体还好？”阿尔弗雷德利落的英国腔，唤醒了迪克恍惚的神志。当他抬头看向阿尔弗雷德时，眼角还挂着泪。

“我去看过了杰森，”迪克说完就想起阿福心里的偏爱和好感，毕竟那是家里仅有的愿意在厨房里帮忙打下手的人。想到自己待会要告诉他的事，胃里就怕的直打结。阿尔弗雷德不急不躁地望着他，啜饮他的那杯茶，耐心等迪克开口。

“阿福，”只说了两个音节迪克的声音就开始抖，“我觉得他再也不能说话了。”迪克不得不中断一下，冷静一下。接着在阿尔弗雷德温柔的鼓励中把话说全。

“记得几年前的夜晚。布鲁斯最终发现头盔下的人是杰森。”

“我记得。那晚在我近几年的经历中堪称痛苦折磨。”阿尔弗雷德暂时还很平静，不过迪克知道一旦他道出了真相，沉着的表象将不复存在。

“这段视频你应当看一下。”

迪克重新把文件加载上桌面。杰森拿枪威胁布鲁斯和小丑的一幕在他和阿尔弗雷德眼前上演。影像截取自附近的摄像头，不及布鲁斯头盔中摄录的清晰，但它拍摄到了了布鲁斯视线死角外杰森后方炸弹的倒计时。当看到布鲁斯伸手去取蝙蝠镖时，迪克完全转过头去，尖锐的抽气声从阿福口中响起，他明白过来将要发生的事，事情也果真如他料想的一样，茶杯不由从他手中滑脱，摔落在地。房间内一片死寂，他们静静听着炸弹爆炸的隆隆闷响盖住了杰森窒息的呼喊和小丑精神错乱的狂笑。

记录到此为止，除了迪克自己的呼吸声，只有阿尔弗雷德小声的吸气，这个感情从不外露之人在竭力保持镇静。他在压下愤怒，亦或是哀恸，然而在迪克能找出答案前阿尔弗雷德就大步冲出了房间。茶杯的碎片被他留在原地，热茶化为地砖上的泥浆。迪克猜事件被揭晓后，阿福怕是不会再回来打扫清理，迪克同样顺其自然的放着没管。布鲁斯自己留下的烂摊子，他至少也该学会自己收拾一下了。

*John Doe 某人，无名氏的意思。类似张思李四的代指。


	10. Chapter 10

破天荒头一次，布鲁斯韦恩在一栋空荡荡的大宅子里醒来。他没听见分毫阿尔弗雷德已经起来劳作的脚步声。也没有达米安特有的招呼动物的叫嚷，甚至连迪克只要来拜访就一刻都停不下来的叽叽喳喳声都欠奉。庄园在数十年间，还从没有如此让人不安地静下来过。布鲁斯查看了下闹钟，快要下午一点，照往常来说，两个小时前阿尔弗雷德就该来催他下床了。

他慢慢挪起身子，自己煮了点咖啡。接着布鲁斯拿着他又焦又苦的咖啡晃荡进蝙蝠洞。将要下到楼梯底时，他看到电脑显示屏没关，一段视频在屏幕上循环播放。布鲁斯走近电脑前的座椅，因为光脚踩上瓷器碎片，他抖了一下。他先将它暂停，现在能看出来那是一段自己看过无数遍，最终出于愧疚和自责掩藏在电脑最深处的录像。每次重看这个片段，布鲁斯都能看清脱手飞出的蝙蝠镖那圆滑的弧度，想象得出它撕裂目标时液体的声响。把他的杰森简化为瞪着震惊双眼的红头罩，而不是披着他儿子相貌的噩梦化身，是一件很简单的事。

布鲁斯看了有十五分钟，才把眼睛从屏幕上挪开，关掉视频。关闭掉的影像下面有两个打开的文件夹。杰森陶德：罗宾—现状：已故。不明人士：红头罩—现状：活跃的好斗分子。其中一个列着受伤的日志和在校荣誉的列表。另一个则列着足有半米长的犯罪记录和在黑门、阿卡姆的服刑次数。第一个文件夹里的成绩百分比只比第二个里的确认杀人数目略高出一点点而已*。

布鲁斯几乎漏看掉键盘上的两张笔记纸，上面有迪克潦草凌乱的笔迹和阿尔弗雷德无可挑剔的手写体。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

迪克叫醒最年幼的弟弟，让他跟他去阁楼待上一小会后，阿尔弗雷德只花了一个小时不到就收拾好了自己的和达米安的行李箱。他坚称要他们三人没有拖延的马上动身，因为他‘对布鲁斯老爷为他儿子们做决定的能力信任全无。’。达米安并没有表示抗议，毕竟这不是他第一次离开布鲁斯的监护转而被迪克照看了。

迪克感觉很糟糕，用这样一种胆小鬼的方式，灰溜溜地留了一封书信后，带着布鲁斯的儿子和他视若父亲般的家人不声不响地离去。等他从阁楼下来，罪恶感迅速一扫而空，达米安跟在他脚后，看到脚边搁着两个行李箱的阿尔弗雷德，正在自己的那页纸上奋笔疾书。他把两张笔记都卡进电脑的钥匙圈里。不仅如此，他还把视频设置为循环播放，将茶壶里剩下的冷茶全泼在电脑椅和地板上，一滴都没浪费。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

布鲁斯坐在一滩凉飕飕的茶水里读信。

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

亲爱的布鲁斯

咱们两人在过去经常发生分歧。而事后我们总会和好如初，但我不知道这一次是否还有转圜的余地。你深深地伤害了杰森。我明白你不愿相信面具下的那个人真的是他，但他确实是。他是杰森本人，仍然是你的儿子。我不确定你藏起那个视频是因为你很惭愧，你心里过不去，还是因为你说他是个耍诈的骗子时对自己的话深信不疑。不管怎样，你那晚做的太过了。你造成的后果，我已经亲眼看见。红头罩这两年里在你的地盘销声匿迹并不是没有理由。他怕你怕到极点。我看到了他脖子上的伤。他为此失去了说话能力，提姆还告诉我，上次他不巧看见你后，他有了次严重的恐慌发作，提姆当时都害怕杰森必须得送到医院去。

现在达米安跟我在一块，不过少说两个星期内我们都没有回来的打算。你好好想清楚，为什么你能在指责别人杀人的同时还对那个人痛下杀手。

你真诚的

迪克

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— ——

布鲁斯少爷，

容我告假陪同理查德少爷、达米安少爷一起离开。我曾认为您能胜任您孩子们父亲的角色，所做决定皆有益于他们的福祉，而我此时不再抱持有此种信念。您对您次子的所作所为，直到今日才被我察觉，也让我对您作为家长的能力深表怀疑。您对事态的处理让我感到震惊，您事实上不但在过去两年间对我孙辈起死回生一事只字未提，而且在任何意义上都未与他有过联系。

假若将来某日，您发现您被谋杀其中一个孩子的意图所驱使，停手。我对您有更高的期望，而不是越过自己的底线后，像个做错事的小孩一样，掩盖自己惹下的祸事。

阿尔弗雷德

—— —— —— —— —— —— ——


End file.
